The present invention relates to a check assembly of a sprinkling head for a kitchen cabinet, which, includes a check valve seat, a plastic pin member fitted in the valve seat, a rubber-made soft conic check pad fitted around the pin member and a water inlet seat fitted with the valve seat. In case an accident takes place with the sprinkling head placed in a sink after washed, the dirty water is prevented by the check assembly from flowing back into the water hose due to syphon effect.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sprinkling head for a kitchen cabinet. The sprinkling head 10 is a hollow L-shaped tube member having a sprinkling opening 11 at one end. A controlling depression grip 13 is connected to a bight section of the sprinkling head 10. A controlling valve stem 20 is disposed in a long pipe section of the sprinkling head 10. An upper end of the valve stem 20 protrudes out of the bight section and two watertight washers 21 are fitted around the valve stem 20 to abut against peripheral wall of a water outlet formed in the sprinkling head 10. A lower end of the valve stem 20 is fitted with a conic spring 30 and an end of the sprinkling head 10 is connected with a water hose 50. By means of depressing the depression grip 13, the controlling valve stem 20 is lifted or lowered to control the sprinkling of the water flow from the sprinkling opening 11.
Referring to FIG. 2-1, in normal state, the valve stem 20 is pushed upward by the conic spring 30 with the watertight washer 21 abutting against peripheral wall of the water outlet. As shown in FIG. 2-2, when the depression grip 13 is depressed, the valve stem 20 is lowered to compress the conic spring 30. At this time, the watertight washer 21 is separated from the water outlet, permitting the water to flow from the water hose 50 into the sprinkling head 10 to be sprinkled out. When the depression grip 13 is released, the valve stem 20 is upward pushed by the restoring force of the conic spring 30 and the watertight washer 21 again abuts against the peripheral wall of the water outlet to shut off the water.
According to the above structure. The conventional sprinkling head is able to wash and clean the sink of the kitchen cabinet. However, in case an accident such as a fire takes place and the sprinkling head is placed in the sink filled with dirty water, the conic spring may be reversely compressed due to sucked back into the water hose by high water pressure. The dirty water which may contain bacteria or chemicals will thus flow into other pipe lines of the same water supply system. This will cause contamination of the public water supply system.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a sprinkling head structure for kitchen cabinet, which can prevent the dirty water from flowing back into the pipe line so as to ensure hygiene in public water supply.